1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a suction connection arrangement for a compass saw having a suction cross-section for aspirating a removable material from an operational region of the compass saw, with the suction connection arrangement including suction connection means for connecting suction flow producing means with the compass saw and suction channel means for connecting the suction cross-section with the suction connection means and separable from the compass saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction connection means or elements, which are mentioned above, are used for connecting a suction flow generator such as a dust suction module mountable on a compass saw, or for attaching a hose that would connect the saw with a vacuum cleaner standing on the ground. During an operation, the sawdust and chips can be aspirated from the operational region of the saw through the inlet opening, suction channel means, and the suction connection means or element into the suction hose or the dust suction module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,538 discloses suction connection means for a compass saw and the suction connection element of which is formed as a connection tube fixedly secured to the saw housing. With its saw side opening, a removable suction tube can be inserted so that its free end is located adjacent to the saw blade. To the other end of the connection tube, a hose of a vacuum cleaner can be attached. Upon actuation of the vacuum cleaner, air is aspirated from the operational region through the inserted suction tube and the connection tube into the vacuum cleaner hose.
The drawback of the known suction connection means consists in that the suction connection means forms part of a compass saw even when no dust suction is necessary, which makes handling of the saw somewhat inconvenient. In addition, the connection tube makes the total appearance of the compass saw rather unwieldy, in particular, when the suction tube is removed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is suction connection means with which the above-discussed drawbacks are eliminated and which can be removed when dust suction is unnecessary.